Conventional support structures are frequently used to enhance comfort of body portions being supported against the force of gravity. For example, it is known to provide conventional support structures with a foam material configured to support body portions. It is also known to provide a composite support structure with different density materials. However, known support structures may not provide a desired support characteristic, may be excessive in weight, and/or may be relatively expensive to produce.